In the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, although a large number of control drugs are used against crop disease, since the control effects thereof may be inadequate, the use thereof may be restricted due to the appearance of drug-resistance pathogenic organisms, the plants may be damaged or contaminated by the drug or the drug may demonstrate toxicity to humans, livestock or marine life, a considerable number of these control drugs are not necessarily considered to be satisfactory. Thus, there is a need to develop a plant disease control agent that can be used safely and has few of these shortcomings.
In relation to the present invention, a tetrazoyloxime derivative having a backbone similar to that of the compound of the present invention is reported in Patent Document 1 to be useful as a plant disease control agent.
However, the compound of the present invention is not described in this publication.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-137875 (WO 03/016303).